You can always run to me
by DaggerMutt
Summary: What happens if everyone favorite runner is in a abusive relationship but is convinced it's because he's wortheless? What will Everyone's favorite bat do when he put the pieces together? BATXFlash
1. Good boy

* * *

**Chap:1**

**You can run to me**

**Disclaimer: Me no own anything but the meanie Oc.**

**Warning: SLASH!, Abuse, Mentions of rape.**

**I know this is something I really don't do, but I wanted to try something different. Then this popped up in my twisted little mind.**

**HAPPY READING!!**

* * *

"C'mon Wally! You haven't gone out for a while." Lantern swung an arm around the runner's shoulder.

"I know, but I promised I would be there when He got home." Flash said somewhat sheepishly.

"You've havn't been anywhere but with James, you think he's the one?" Clark chuckled.

"He's something." Wally mumbled. It'd been a few months since he met with his boyfriend. His friends early on accepted the fact he was gay, Diana and Shyera went out of they're way to find a 'suitor' for him.

Wally checked the clock and bit his lip.

"I have to go now guys, things to do people too see--see ya!" The he was gone in a second.

"he's been acting...off lately." Diana mumured.

"he's been blocking his thoughts, for the past hour, he's been thinking about what came first--a chicken or egg." J'onzz informed. Batman stood by the computer, finger's not moving an inch.

He wasn't one to pry, unless he felt the need too...

His prying senses are tingling. Wally was never the one to turn down a meal when someone else was paying for it. Something ws eating away at the younger and he burned to find out what. Yet, He didn't want to upset the younger one even more if there is something wrong.

"Maybe it's something that's happening in his relationship. He has said that James became more clingy." Clark stated in all of his innocents. "we can't pry, He'll tell us when he's ready." Lantern stated in all of his fatherly wisdom. They all murmured agreements and filed out to go do their respective duities.

Batman didn't follow.

**. : Later : .**

Bruce looked at the number on the door in front of him.

It was Wally's apartment number. His problem wasn't to the Neighboor hood, everyone he ran into loved the kid. He knocked a few tiems and heard something shuffling around.

"bat--Bruce?!" Wally hissed. Bruce let a smirk slid onto his face and leaned the doorway. "aren't you suppose to let me in now?" He asked dryly.

"who's that, babe?" A voice asked from what sounded like the other room.

"a-a friend." Wally responded looking back behind him. He turned back to Bruce and his eyes narrowed a bit.

"right now isn't a good time, maybe--

"anytime is a good time for any of your friends, Babe!" A arm wrapped possesively around his waist and tugged him away from the door. Bruce stepped in and surved the apartment. Spacious, clean, nice view. His eyes turned back to Wally and --who he assumed-- James. James had dark brown hair that fell into his sapphire eyes a bit, he had a strong build and was obviously taller than the red-head in his arms.

Speaking of that...

Wally wore a shirt that was to large for him and loose jogging pants.

"Wally, baby, go get us something to drink." James nudged Wally to the kitchen and watched him scamper off. "Take a seat, I didn't know Wally had famous friends. A _secret_ I am sure." James said a deep tone.

Bruce didn't like it.

When Wally came back, he handed them each a cup of apple juice. Wally seated himself close James but stiffned when he was pulled onto a lap.

"How long have you known Wally Mr.Wayne?" James asked.

"A few years." Bruce responded tapping his fingers on the glass. Clearly Wally wasn't happy about the postion because he wiggled a bit. His eyes widned when Wally's shirt slid down a bit, showing a bright purple bruise. Bruce leaned in without thinking and his tone was strained.

"where did you get that?" Bruce asked. Wally's eyes widened before long fingers brushed agaisnt it lovingly.

"Wally was rushing this morning and knicked the dresser...didn't you Wally?" James cooed softly. Wally nodded and smiled brightly.

"y-yeah, clumsy me." Wally laughed a bit.

Wally never stuttered.

Bruce stiffly looked at his watch and stood. "I should get going." He mumured. "walk him out." James ordered. wally nodded and Walked Bruce to the door.

"see ya later." Wally mumured softly. He jumped when he felt something slip into his hand before staring at Bruce. After a few minutes, Bruce walked away leaving Wally staring after him.

Wally unfolded the note and read quickly.

_'come by my place_

_or i'll come get you myself.'_

Wally rolled his eyes and ran fingers threw his hair.

_'yep, that's batman talking.'_ Wally thought to himself. When he heard James footsteps, he quickly pocketed the note while he closed the door. He cried out when he was pushed agaisnt it and his wrists were held above his head.

"so...a few years, huh?" James asked camly.

"I-I didn't t-think it would matter." Wally responded softly without looking at the other. He flinched deeply when James exhaled loudly and leaned his forhead agaisnt his.

"you...you like making me angry? is that it?" James whispered. "no...no." Wally shook his head and nuzzled the other's cheek. Some panic went away when James let out a sigh in response.

"you're my good boy?" James whispered kissing his cheeks. Wally bit his lip.

"yes..."

"yes what?" James cooed carassing Wally's neck. "I-I...I am you're good boy." Wally whispered brokenly. James chuckled softly and placed a kiss on his cheek.

"let's take a small nap." James led Wally to the couch where he laid him down and covered him with the blanket. Wally knew not to object, when James laid down also, he hid his face in his chest and clutch at his shirt.

"I-I am sorry." Wally whimpered.

"don't be, sweetie. It's just a mistake." James cooed. He rubbed circles into the red-head's back and listened as the soft snores began falling from the rosey lips.

_'My good boy.'_

* * *

**Love it? hate it? like it? PLEASE REVIEW!**

**i am still figuring out how to post stories so i am sorry for the little mix up. and also...**

**THANK YOU PDOTL!! never hesitate to point out errors, i want my stories to be good enough for everyone to read.**

**that goes to all of you!!**

**so never hesitate!**

**also...**

**REVIEW!**


	2. A day out

* * *

**Chap:2**

**You can always run to me**

**Disclaimer: Me no own any of the JLU, wish I did though…but sadly I don't.**

**Warning: SLASH, Rating may rise, Abuse, rape, cursing.**

**Thank you to all who reviewed this story, and that is:**

**OnlyANorthernSong**

**PDOTL( who gave me some grammer advice, I have to fix the first chapter! THANK YOU!!)**

**Jerico Cacaw**

**and all who reviewed**

**AND MORE, PLEASE TELL ME IF I FORGOT YOU, my friend erased my messages so I had to go to the trash shudders not a good place.**

**and please forgive me for not updating! i am not going to abandon my stories!! so please keep paitence with me**

**HAPPY READING!!**

* * *

Wally sighed softly as he followed Bruce threw the Wayne manner. Bruce wasn't kidding when he said he would come get him himself.

The man legally kidnapped him from his job! So currently they were riding in a limo with Alfred at the wheel.

"I told you to come by the Manor." Bruce stated.

"I have a job you know." Wally murmured staring at the window. He watched as the buildings slowly got more bigger and more professional looking. "where are you taking me?" He asked turning to Bruce. His only response was a blank stare before he was forced to look away.

They rode for about twenty minutes before the car slowed to a stop. Wally peeked threw the window and saw they were at a fancy restaurant, one strictly for lunch and nothing more. Wally raised a brow when Bruce nudged him out into the sidewalk while Alfred murmured something to the Wayne.

"Aren't you going to go in?" Came a dry question from behind him. Wally jumped and a soft blush came to his freckled cheeks. Bruce opened the door for him and they were greeted by a waiter who smiled kindly at Wally.

Wally returned the smile shyly and stepped back a few steps so Bruce was further up than he was.

"this way gentlemen." The waiter led them to a booth and gave them menus. After that, he winked at Wally before he practically floated away. "he likes you." Bruce attempted at a joke, and felt a bead of pride when Wally let a smile come onto his face.

"you do know I can't pay for the food here, right?" Wally asked. He could maybe afford the napkins, but nothing else.

"I am paying." Bruce stated.

Wally repressed an eye roll and stared down at the menu. Bruce was his best friend, he couldn't let himself eat his fortune away. so he'll start off small.

"what can I get for you two?" A waitress came up and smiled warmly at them both.

"nothing for me." Bruce stated. He looked to Wally pointedly and the red-head blushed.

"a bacon cheese- burger and a coke." Wally said softly. the woman nodded and jotted down the items before she bounded off. The sat in silence before Bruce sighed. Wally _never_ let _anyone_ sit in silence for that long, but there the little runner was. Twitching and looking around like a spooked raccoon.

"Why are you moving around so much? it's to much even for you." Bruce pointed out. Wally shot him a sheepish stare.

"Never know when James might come in--and BAM! a whole soap opera." Wally laughed nervously. When the food arrived, he dug in and ate as fast as he coud without...

being fast as he could?

Bruce's eyebrows was now one with his hair line, Wally jumped far to much, Wally didn't talk, Wally didn't even crack that many jokes. When He swip--Escorted him from his job, he could still remember the piting eyes.

"so, how's James?" He asked. He saw Wally's chewing slowed before he looked up at him with a blank expression before a smile came to palce.  
"He's fine!" Wally beamed again and began polishing off his drink.

Bruce stood frozen in the spot. That look, was one of pure emptyness.

The ice-blue eyes were dimmed down to sapphire and the smile that seemed to always be there, dissapeared without a trace. He checked his watched reached into his pocket, he placed the money on the table and stood again looking to Wally who was sipping on his coke like he was a child.

"Come on." He beckoned.

* * *

Wally sat dazed in the backseat of the car. Bruce just took him for five charity events all in one night. It was like a dream! food, pretty women, Bruce...

Bruce...

Bruce has been nothing but paitent and nice to him the whole evening. He watched closely at the other's behavior when he wasn't Batman. He was just a simple playboy that would alot of action in bed if he wasn't so damn deep in love with Wonder Woman. Wally looked at his watched and winced when he saw what time it was.

"H-Hey Bruce...can you drop me off?" Wally asked. He flinched when questioning eyes flickered to his own before he put up a sheepish smile. "I am sure James will have a heart attack if i am not home soon."

_'please say yes, please, please, please.'_ Wally thought.

Bruce nodded and Alfred did a U-turn. slowly as they began getting closer and closer to his home. Bruce observed Wally from the corner of his eye and saw that said person was vibrating softly, only the most trained eye could see that. When they arrived, he didn't even have time to blink before Wally zoomed out and into the large building and out of his sight. Bruce wasn't even aware that Alfred had pulled off, only that He almost broke his neck as he stared at the building that slowy dissapeared into the night.

Wally whimpered as James grabbed his arm tightly and threw him onto the bed. James began to shed his shirt and only his shirt.

"J-James...please...l-let me explain!" Wally whimpered quietly as he crawled away from his lover and to the headboard.

"SHUT UP!" James roared. Wally flinched deeply and began trembling. Wally cried out when his hair was pulled at. Wally tried to avoid the piercing gaze, but that only made the vice-grip tighten.

"now give me a reason why I shouldn't beat the hell out of you?" James cooed gently. A trail of tears began to flow out of wally's eyes as he tired to formulate a anwser. "I am waiting." James growled. "B-Bruce t-took me out. I-I didn't know! I-If I d-did I would have told you!" Wally explained the best he could. James's expression was a question in Wally's eyes. James sighed as He gently carrassed Wally's face.

"You always tell you how you're eyes remind me of a Lark's feathers?" James asked softly. Wally nodded. They sat in silence before a hand slapped him violently, Wally let his body flop onto the mattress as James ripped his clothes off.

"P-Please...Don't. J-J-James I am sorry." Wally whispered curling onto himself. James snorted and pinned Wally's hands above his head. "Just pretend I am Bruce, you little whore." James snarled as he took his member out from his pocket. Wally's eyes widened before they dimmed into a dark blue. James smirked as He kissed the pink lips softly.

"Why would I toruture you like that? No one would never love a worthless bitch like you! you know that don't you?" James asked. Wally nodded numbly as he stared at the small dint in the wall. He remembered James got really mad and threw him into the wall, that was the third time he snapped at Wally.

"Are you going to spred your legs for me like a good little slut?" James cooed into Wally's ear. Wally did as he was told and felt a prodding at his entrence. James always did this when Wally was always with a friend. James wanted Wally to know that he was his.

"Scream for me, Babe." James smirked sadistically as he entered his lover.

Wally did what he was told.

* * *

**Sorry guys I haven't updated in a while! school has been eating me alive and problems at home is making things worst, Sometimes i fell like i just shut down.**

**but since i got some reviews that i was estatic to get, i want to pick up the pace again!**

**so review!!**

**please!!**

**REVIEW!!**


	3. A bat's visit

**Chap:3**

**You can always run to me**

**Disclaimer: Me no own anything!**

**Warning: SLASH(BOXBOY) mentions of abuse, language, nothing else.**

**People, I am very sorry I haven't updated in so long. It's not even funny how sorry I am; I've been updating other stories, but not the one so many people reviewed.**

**Once again...I AM SORRY!!!**

**HAPPY READING!**

* * *

"We have to find out what's going on." Diana looked to the others. Wally haven't said a word since he was there. Not one joke, not one laugh, nothing. Wally gave a small smile every now and again, but other than that, nothing. It's been like this for about a week. They all decided to give the speedster sometime off, thinking it was the stress of being a hero.

They were wrong. Wally still wasn't happy, they made visits to his home, he either wasn't there or 'Sleeping' as James put it.

Bruce knew it was something more.

"I don't know what else to try. He's not up for going out with us." John responded. Shayera rubbed her temples, it was slowly taking a toll on everyone on the team. The whole tower seemed to be taking it a little hard. They expected to see a red blur going around harrasing people, laughs and threats to be left alone. Back then, people killed for some quiet in the tower, now the quiet seemed to be killing them.

"What should we do about this? It's clear about what's ever happening to him is running him down." Clark spoke up. All eyes turned to Bruce who haven't said one word. It wouldn't be any diffrence, but this silence was troubling.

"I'll talk to him." Bruce murmured. They all exchanged glances, "Maybe...Shayera should. Or maybe John." Clark suggested. Bruce glared at him darkly, Clark, of course, didn't back down; but did seem to give in. "Fine then."

**. : *-* : .**

Wally stared up at the ceiling dully. Jamed hummed softly as he ran his fingers threw the fire-red hair, James pouted when his nuzzle wasn't returned. "Wally? Baby?" James cooed. Wally's eyes flicked to his before they strayed back to the ceiling. "You know I am sorry...don't you?" James placed a gentle kiss on the love-bite on his neck.

"..."

James sighed as he sat up, as soon as he did, Wally curled around a pillow and brought the covers over his head weakly. James looked down at him and rubbed his back.

"Are you hungry? I could go and pick something up for you." James whispered. He saw the hidden head nod meekly. James chuckled a bit, "What do you want?" He asked already pulling on his shoes. A shrug. James sighed.

"You'll have to talk sometimes Wallace." James said softly. A shake of the head. James snatched off the covers and saw tears running down the rosey cheeks, his eyes softened a bit as he drew the other into his arms. He wiped the tears away gently and kissed the freckled nose. "What's wrong, love?" He asked. Wally didn't say anything. He sighed.

"Okay then. Are you hurting?" James asked. Wally nodded. James nodded also. "Okay, is it your back?"

Wally shook his head. He weakly pointed to his throat.

"Oh! Your throat hurts. You can't talk, can you?" James saw Wally shake his head and lean it agaisnt his chest sleepily. James shook his head in amusment, "How about I get you some tea while I am out? Then I'll stop by your favorite diner and pick you up something." James picked the smaller male up and went into the living room. James gently set his partner on the couch and pulled a cover onto the curled body.

"Stay here. Don't go anywhere....Understood?" James asked shrugging on his coat. Wally nodded and pulled the covers over his head. James patted his shoulder before walking out.

And right into Bruce Wayne.

He jumped a bit. "Hey, Wally's not feeling good. I was on my way to get him something to eat." James reajusted his scarf. Bruce shrugged a bit. "Actually, I can watch him while your out." Bruce offered. James shook his head. "Nah, he's sleeping now. He should be okay." James mentally growled at the play-boy. Why won't he just give up?! Bruce shrugged. "Then I'll go with you." Bruce saw he was backing the other into a corner. James shook his head and fished the keys out of his pockets.

"Fine. Don't wake him up." He tossed him the keys. Bruce waited until the man dissapeared around the corner before he moved to unlock the door. The apartment was utterly silent, excusing the sound that drifted from the cracked window from the streets below. Bruce closed the door behind him and moved deeper into the apartment.

"Wally? It's Bruce." He called out. His anwser was shuffling and a thump. Bruce hurried to the living room and saw a lump of blankets on the ground in front of the couch. He spotted a bush of red hair and shook his head. "Are you okay?" He asked. His anwser was a muffled cough. Bruce lifted the bundle up and set him gently on the couch, he frowned when he noted how light Wally was.

Wally peeked out of the blanket and squinted at the light, above him, he saw two intelligent blue eyes staring back down at him. He waved weakly before curling in himself more. Bruce put a hand to his forehead and mumbled something under his breath. Bruce got up and travled to the small kitchen and opened the fridge. He browsed around before he came across a water bottle.

Wally whimpered softly and tried to sit up but Bruce pushed him back down. "Here. I want at least half of it gone." Bruce stated gently. Wally sighed but took the water bottle anyway, he took small sips until the whole bottle was empty.

"...T-Thanks." He winced at his voice. It was too raw to even make a sentence. Wally carefully laid back down onto the couch, but curled up a bit so Bruce could sit down. The other took the quiet offer and sat down. Silence overtook the room again as Bruce leaned back and listened to the streets below. His eyes would flicker to the redhead's before catching onto something else.

"Are you feeling better?" Bruce asked softly. Wally shrugged, "Kinda, James wouldn't let me out the bed for a reason." Wally rasped. It was true, James was sure to keep Wally within reach at all times. Bruce narrowed his eyes at the anwser. "I think it's best if you go to the hospital." He said lowly. Wally ignored him and wiggled down more into the seats. Bruce felt a small bead of furstration, what the hell was wrong with this runner? He needed to go see a doctor.

"I don't...want to have him worry. I-I h-have to stay h-here." Wally murmured. Bruce was alarmed slightly at the tone the runner used. His eyes seemed vaugley empty.

"...do the other miss me?" Wally whispered. Bruce nodded, "John and Shayera mostly." He murmured back, Wally sighed and he cracked a small smile. The older male was calmed at the sight, Wally was trying to get better, how long it would be he would never know. "Do you...miss me?" Wally's eyes had his eyes trained over on Bruce. Bruce didn't look away and he allowed an amused smirk to worm onto his face.

"Yeah...a bit." He joked. Wally gave a small chuckle and he laid his head back onto the sofa's armrest. Bruce noticed he slipped into a deep sleep, so he tucked the blanket tighter around the slim figure. Then he sat up, moving to the lazy-boy to sit down. When he was comfortble, he stared at the red-head sleeppin gpeacefully on the couch with no worries.

Secretly, he was planning.

* * *

**I know it's a bit crappy, but i wanted to have something out so you all won't loose hope with the story.**

**REVIEW!**


	4. Perfect

**Chap:4**

**You can always run to me**

**Disclaimer: don't own JLU or DC, wish I did though.**

**Warning: Language and mentions of abuse.**

**thanks for all of the good things that was said about this story! it's one of my stars, that's why i take so long, i want everyone to be happy with the chapter!**

**soooooo..........................................**

**HAPPY READING!!!**

**

* * *

**

To say Bruce was upset would be like hell was a welcoming place to baby rabbits.

Bruce was _enraged_.

His foot pressed down further on the petal and he growled along with his car as they raced down Wally's street. When he was out at a charity ball, he decided to use one of his devices he brought to peek in on Wally's conversation in his apartment a few miles away. He was getting tired of all of the woman who just didn't have their spark to him anymore, so why not check on the young hero? It was innocent concern, he convinced himself that, when he knew full well he didn't know what type of concern it was. He left swiftly and silently after he heard what heard so loudly even from that range.

_'I said I was sorry--AH!'_

_'AND I SAID SHUT UP!' _

Bruce shook his head to clear out the despret cries and shouts of anger. He slammed on the brakes and turned of the lights, just in time to see an angry James leaving with two girls attaching to his arm when he was a few paces from the building. Bruce felt anger boil inside, but counted to thirty backwards in japanese. He was still Bruce, the Bruce that could be arrested for beating the monkey shit out of some 'innocent' civilan. Bruce waited until they were out of sight until he bolted out of the car.

Bruce had no time for paitence, so he kicked the building's door in before he pounded up the stairs. So many thought were running threw the bat's head, ones he didn't know he was capable of thinking about. Soon enough, he was in front of the door number _477_. He heard heavy sobbing and he quickly jimmied the lock.

"Wally?! Where are you." Bruce called out closing the door. His pulse was in his ears as he took in the damaged apartment. When he entered the living room, his heart ached and his throat clogged when he saw a violently battered Wally weakly scrubbing the floor with a blood soaked towel. Bruce sunk to his knees next to the runner who scrubbed harder but whimpered softly.

"Wally--

"Don't...j-just don't. P-Please." Wally covered his face with his hands. "It's not as it looks. I was already bloody from the fight I had with some theif at the museam. Check with the news if you don't believe me." He wipped his face and took deep breathes. Bruce's jaw set, "Then where is there blood on the floor?" He tried to be gentle. Take Alfred's advice about being slow and careful with the young hero. Wally didn't look at him, "We have fights from time to time." He mumbled. Bruce wanted to shake the other, scream at him and tell him it wasn't right for this man to use him as a punching bag. Bruce was tired, very tired. He pinched the bridge of his nose as he stood, taking Wally by the arm. The speedster struggled for a bit before he stilled, aggrivating a wound.

"Tonight, your staying at my place. Tomorrow I want to talk to you." He said lowly. He didn't mean to glare at Wally, but the younger one was being to stubborn and he just wanted to get home and go to _bed_. Wally nodded fearfully and looked down to his feet, he yelped when Bruce picked him up bridal style. "I-I can walk on my own." He protested. Bruce ignored him and left out, closing the door on his way out. Wally sighed, knowing he wasn't going to get rid of the bat easily. So instead, he folded his arms to his chest and allowed Bruce to legally kidnap him again. Wally felt warm in the embrace, maybe it was the welcoming scent of the other man...maybe it was the warm suit he had on, he didn't know. _'Maybe it's because it isn't James.' _His other side mumbled out. Wally quickly got rid of the thought. No one could love him like James could...sure he had...problems, but time could work it out. All Wally had to do was wait, and everything would turn out okay. Everything happens for a reason.

With those thoughts in mind, Wally was strapped into the familar large car and they took off towards the upper part of Gotham. Bruce looked over to the rarely silent Wally and noted his eyes was closed. He shrugged mentally, sleeping was better than being awoke and being stubborn. Bruce slowed down a bit for the runner's sake. Bruce pulled into the gates of his home, but didn't move to turn off the car or evey wake the runner. He stared at the raindrops that began to fall from the sky, as if they held the anwser to his questiones. He rested his head down onto the wheel and he sighed. He couldn't tell the others what happened, Wally will be even more upset. Yet...he couldn't ignore the young adult and his abuse.

"You shouldn't worry about me so much. It's not your problem." Wally said quiet eyes still closed. Bruce looked over to the runner and didn't say anything. Instead he undid the seat belt and opened the car door. Wally's eyes opened slowly and he stared for a bit, he really didn't want to go with Bruce. Yet, he didn't want to stay home with the possible chance of James coming back for round two. Wally didn't know what he wanted anymore. He was brought of his lazy thoughts when his door opened and he was once again picked up.

Bruce walked in the door with no difficulties, Wally wasn't that heavy. He frowned a bit, he would have to talk to the runner about that too.

"Sir?" Alfred looked to the red-head in his arms in question. Bruce shook his head a bit, "I'll tell you about it in the morning Alfred. In the mean time, he's staying here for a while." Bruce grumbled. Alfred nodded, "Something told me to spruce up the guest room." He shook his head. Bruce sent a small, tired smile to his friend before making his way up to the stairs. After a few minutes, he finally tucked Wally in without waking him and left out. When he arrived to his room, he striped down and fell into his bed after switching off the light.

Bruce couldn't fall asleep any faster.

**. : ^.^ : .**

Wally woke with a gasp before he jolted up, last nights events came crashing back to him as he remembered the fight he had with James. Tears came to his eyes when he remembered the lace underwear he found under their bed when he came home from work. He knew he was out of place when he confronted James about it, of course James thought that too. Wally curled under the fluffy comforter and shifted a bit so his bruises weren't so easily aggitated.

James always stated that he may sleep around, but Wally would always have his heart. Why did it hurt everytime James went out to go meet up with some 'friends' but he knew it was going to happen? The first few times that James slept around and was caught had been a lot easier than the recent times, always having an excuse to make Wally forgive him. Saying he didn't want to hurt him at all. Wally had been a fool and forgave him each and everytime. Staring blankly at the wall, he heard footsteps stop outside the door.

Closing his eyes and pretending to be asleep was like second nature to him now, James couldn't always tell. He could hear the door open and close before silence again. Yet, Wally could feel someone looming over him. Cracking open on eye, he saw a wide awake Bruce Wayne. Wally always thought Bruce was attractive, raven hair, pale skin that had a slightly healthy glow, and intelligent coal black eyes.

"I knew you were awake." He stated softly. Wally rolled over so his back was turned to him.

"I want to go home." He snipped. Bruce rose a brow at the behavior before he sat in the chair at the side of the bed. "Your going to stay here until further notice." Bruce kept his tone firm, yet a bit soft. Wally whipped his head aroung to glare at him.

"I don't need your help! I'll sleep at the tower." Wally snapped again. Bruce's brows came together with an almost audible click.

"Wally, I know your a bit--

"Damn it leave me alone!" Wally sat up and threw a pillow at the elder. Bruce ducked it easily before turning his glare onto Wally. Wally seemed to falter a bit but he didn't back down. "What's your problem?" Wally asked calming down a bit. Bruce looked to him in shock, his problem!?

"My problem? Your the one that's snapping at me when I am trying to help." Bruce's tone was tight. Wally looked away, "I didn't need anyone's help then, and I don't need it now. It'll get better... it always does." Wally's hands tightened around each other. Bruce lost his firm stare and sighed leaning his elbows onto his knees.

"Wally, how many times have you told yourself that and as soon as he got home, he punched your lights out?" Bruce hated to be so harsh to the runner in his condition, but Wally needed to see that this man could have killed him. Wally's uniquely blue eyes watered a bit and his lower lip trembled.

"I-If I can take a zap from an alien lizard...I can take a punch from a human." Wally glared with purpose into Bruce's face. Bruce stared at him back, coal black eyes searching the other's blue eyes for some type of doubt. He sighed before he stood, "Wally, your staying and that's that." Then he left.

Wally glared hotly at the door, Bruce had no right to keep him here! Wally stood up shakily and wobbled over to the door, placing his ear to it he heard nothing on the other side. Smirking, he knew this would be easy. Biting his lip, he eased open the door and peeked out. Nothing but elegant pictures and stuff like that. Closing the door behind him silently, he began to slink to the end of the hall...

Only be be met with the sounds of Alfred and Bruce.

Biting his knuckle and sticking to the side of the wall, he listened. The wouldn't know he was here.

"Alfred you should have seen it. We can't let him go back to that." Bruce sounded tired and suddenly Wally felt a bit bad for giving him such a hard time. He was just trying to help. Wally shook the thought out of his head, _'He can help by butting out of my situations.'_

"I know Sir, but you can't help someone who doens't want to be helped. Wally is a good person and soon enough he'll be tired. When he is, he'll do everything he has to so he can get out." Alfred's tone was stiff with wisdome. Wally bit his knuckled harder, he was tired...right? What did it feel like to be tired? Was it mentally? Or...bodily? Running his fingers threw his wild hair Wally turned back in the direction of the bedroom, he was he felt seepy all of a sudden. Slipping back into the room, forgetting to close the door, he buried himself under the soft and comfy covers, snuggling into the pillow he fell into a dreamless sleep.

He'll think about this later...

* * *

James stared at the girl sleeping so peacefully next to him, her hair was red but not as red as Wally's. Her eyes were a pretty blue, but not as blue as Wally's. Her skin was soft and smelled like flowers, but not as soft as Wally's and Wally never smelled lke flowers. His eyes turned to the window where the sun was shining in, reminding him about his missing partners smile when he was trying to please him.

He knew where Wally went. Or, rather where Wally was taken too. James could always win Wally back easily, just a few pleads and empty promises on how it would never happen again and the redhead will be back in his mold. Sitting up and drawing on a pair of boxers, he swung his legs over the bedside but didn't move to get up. James rolled his eyes when he felt arms wrap around his neck and slightly sloppy kisses on his neck.

"Mmm, what you thinkin' about baby?" She whispered into his ear. Forcing a light tone he turned to her slightly, "Why your still here. It's morning you know." He said casually. He saw her pout and realized her pout wasn't as cute as Wally's.

"We had such a good night James, why are you being this way?" She whined. James felt himself getting angry, "Because your still here and your not who I want you to be." He returned jaw set. She was fully awake now, eyes full of confusion, "You talkin' about...your boyfriend right? Randy?" She pressed he chest agaisnt his back suggestivley. James noted her chest was too big and he liked when Wally did it because his moves were always gentle. "His name is Wally." He said anger slipping away. Wally wasn't this stupid right?

"Whatever his name is. C'mon, come back to bed. I'll make you foget all about Wally--

Her statement was cut off when James suddenly threw her onto the bed with his hands locked around her throat, thought the grip was loose, she was afriad. "J-James?" She whispered. James stared down at her curiously, wondering why the hell would he ever allow something so..._ugly_ into his place, let alone his _bed_. Her nose was too small, lips too full and pouty, skin too perfect for anything like freckles. Hair too long and curly, eyes too...flat. Leaning in closer to nuzzle her neck, he licked her ear, "Leave and never come back." he whispered.

When he got up, he wasn't ignored. She grabbed her clothes and raced out the door.

James looked back to the clock and saw the flower shop just opened, pulling on his clothes from last night and swipping the keys off the table, he left out whistling already knowing his plan to get his perfect Wally back.

* * *

**I knew it was a long time, but i posted it! I don't think it's one of my strongest chapters, but I am working on the next one as you read this one!**

**Please review! I want to know what you guys think! Include your thoughts in James too, I want to know what you guys like what i am doing with his character**

**Thanks!**


	5. NOTICE!

**. : NOTICE!! : .**

**Okay you guys, I know I haven't updated in a while and it's because someone broke into my house and stole all of my computers! **

**Kinda fucked up right? I had all of my future chapters on there too…so it's gonna take a while to replace them all. I should be getting a new one soon enough…**

**I am very sorry. But I have to make sure everything is in order. I really can't post anything at school because I only have a few minutes on the computer. So it's best for me just to put everything on pause.**

**I HAVEN'T FORGOTTEN MY STORIES AND I WILL NEVER, **_**EVER **_**FORGET MY STORIES. **

**So just have patience with me please.**

**Again I apologize but some people in this world just don't understand the true meaning of a lock and key. **

**I love you all and thank you for supporting me with your reviews, fav. authors, fav stories! I LOVE, LOVE, LOVE YOU!!!**

**--**

**DaggerMut.**


	6. Another Notice!

**I'M TRYING TO START MY STORIES BACK UP!!**

**Okay, my school has computers**

**I have a free hour**

**And I love oreos!**

**When you combine that, you'll get my trying to start my stories back up!**

**Also, a side note, I have a new library card and I can use the computers over there!**

**So no one will hate me now!**

**I have to admit that I have a lot of cleaning up to do with these stories though, when I look back on some of the things I wrote, I was a crappy writer!**

**Sometimes!**

**So, expect to see DaggerMutt back on the prowl!**


End file.
